Puppy Love
by CKaylen
Summary: Chloe convinces Beca to get a puppy.


"Nope, absolutely not," Beca was putting her foot down. No amount of pouting or bribing will make her get a mutt.

"Please, Becs. I really want a puppy. This could be your early birthday present to me," Chloe whined while shoving a picture of a small pug she pulled up on her phone in front of Beca's face.

"Chloe, your birthday is still six months away." she deadpanned.

Chloe went back to surfing for dog pictures on her phone. "Which is why I said it would be an early birthday present," she emphasized.

Beca rolled her eyes "I am not letting a mongrel terrorize our apartment and poop on my white, not to mention expensive rug."

Chloe stood up from the bed and placed her hands on Beca's arms, "C'mon, baby please. It'll be a cute wittle pooch. How much destruction can it cause?" she said while putting on her puppy dog eyes. Gotta lay it thick if she was hoping to break through Beca's walls.

"Don't use that face on me, Beale. It's not going to work," but even as she said this, Beca knew her resolve was already shaking. Darn this woman and her ability to turn her insides into a pile of mush.

Chloe immediately saw her opening upon looking at her girlfriend's face. "If we get a puppy, I'll get that sexy little number you wanted me to buy at the mall a few days ago," she said sultrily.

Beca closed her eyes and groaned, "You're not playing fair at all." Her mind went back to the matching pair of red lace underwear Chloe saw and modelled for her in the dressing room. Unfortunately, it was a bit too pricey for the redhead so she wound up not getting it. Just imagining Chloe wearing that again made Beca all hot and bothered.

Chloe leaned forward and placed kisses on her lover's neck, causing the shorter girl to moan. "Just you, me, and red lace" she whispered in her ear breathily before taking Beca's earlobe and sucking on it.

It was at that point that Beca completely gave in. "Fine! We'll get your stinking puppy. But -" she didn't even get to finish her sentence because she was pulled into a fierce hug by a squealing Chloe.

"Thank you, thank you! I swear you won't regret this Becs. We're getting a puppy!" Then she stopped her excited chatter almost as if realizing something. "Oh my god, we have to get dog stuff. We need a crate, dog food, a leash, to-" Not another word was able to be uttered before Beca's lips were upon her.

"You talk too much. C'mere, you so owe me, Red." Beca pulled her to bed and glared at Chloe's shirt as if the mere sight offended her. "This needs to go," which promptly earned her a giggle.

Chloe reached behind her to unsnap her bra, "Well, let me make it up to you then" she said teasingly. She pulled Beca in for a searing kiss. There weren't any talking after that.

* * *

Chloe insisted that they would go to the local shelter to get the dog, which made a lot of sense. She claimed that more and more abandoned or mistreated dogs are needing a family and a loving home to stay in.

So there Beca was, getting dragged by the redhead and looking from cage to cage for the "right dog". She really didn't understand why Chloe couldn't just pick one. However, she wisely kept her thoughts to herself and instead looked on mildly. Beca almost tripped over Chloe when she abruptly stopped and squat down in front of a cage.

Chloe stuck her fingers in the cage and called for the little dog. It had brown fur and gray eyes. To be honest, it looked like a puff ball with legs. It stood up from the corner it was lying at tentatively. Chloe kept beckoning it to her in a soft and gentle voice. The puppy walked over slowly and uncertainly before coming up to the front of the cage and sniffing Chloe's fingers.

"Hey, little baby. Who's a good girl," Chloe cooed at it. The puppy licked Chloe's fingers and started wagging its fluffy tail.

Beca looked at the tag taped on the upper part of the cage door. "Uh, Chloe. It's a dude."

Chloe giggled but kept talking to the dog like it was a little baby. "Oh sorry. Who's a good boy?" She said excitedly. "Beca, I think this is the one." Chloe looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked, to which Chloe nodded furiously. "It's not too late to back out." She said teasingly. Chloe glared at her. "Okay, okay. I was just joking. I'll go tell the people at the counter and start signing the papers."

 _I'm just happy to get out of here. It smells weird,_ she thought to herself while rubbing her nose with her hand.

A few moments later, papers were signed saying that they were the rightful owners of Gus Beale Mitchell, a three month old pomeranian. Chloe stayed in the back seat with Gus settled in a small crate.

The ride home stayed fairly quiet except for Chloe talking and playing with the puppy once in a while. Not before long, they were back at the apartment and Chloe was carrying the puppy towards the puppy proofed living room.

Beca followed along and sat on the couch, content on just watching Chloe interact with the little thing. Chloe immediately noticed her and beckoned her to sit on the floor with her.

Beca smirked and shook her head.

"Come here, he needs to get used to you too," was all Chloe said before motioning for her again.

Beca sighed and sat next to her. The puppy tilted his head to the side and curiously trotted up towards the brunette. She reached down and laid a hand on the puppy's head and petted it softly. Gus quickly got comfortable with her and started licking her hand.

Chloe smiled at the sight, "See? Not so bad, right?" she said teasingly.

But Beca didn't answer. She seemed to be completely mesmerized by the furball playfully running in front of her. He really was kind of adorable.

"Here, let's teach him his name first." Chloe said after grabbing a handful of treats. "Sit like 5 feet across from me." She gave Beca a couple of treats in her hand. "Come here, Gus" she called to the puppy. At first he didn't really do anything, but when she called his attention for the second time, he ran towards her. Chloe immediately gave him a treat while praising him. She looked up at Beca and said, "Your turn."

Again, the first time wasn't very successful, but all the times after that, Gus willingly came to her, which resulted in Beca giving him a treat each time he listened to her command.

Then, they moved on to teaching him to sit and playing with him for a couple hours. Beca had never had a dog before and she always thought that dogs were hard to take care of, but this wasn't bad.

This was not bad at all.


End file.
